Dr Horrible in Seriously Sinister
by XirisheyesX
Summary: Its been two years since his rise to the top, but Dr. Horrible still has some unfinished business to attend to.
1. Well That's Not a Good Sound

**Well That's Not a Good Sound**

The late summer sun shone as hot as a spot light in the endless stretch of blue sky. Not a breath of wind rippled the water, making the lake as smooth and glossy as a mirror. A large crowd had gather around a recently built stage, fanning themselves with pamphlets a couple protesters were handing out and talking amongst themselves excitedly.

By now, everyone had heard the rumors. It was impossible to miss, every gossip magazine blasted the same headline, every news cast mentioned it, and it was the main conversation amongst water coolers and high school locker rooms alike.

After a two year hiatus, Captain Hammer was returning.

On the other side of the lake, a lone figure in a lab coat was slowly pushing something large covered with a black cloth into the bushes. Only the swans took any notice of him though, this other half of the park was completely deserted. All the better, he told himself.

It had also become impossible to get away from mentions of her. Her picture was plastered everywhere he looked, her name on everyone's lips; the tragic story of the hero's true love murdered by the heartless Dr. Horrible.

A fire burned in the man's eyes. How many people had witnessed the events of that day? How many had watched their precious hero fire the Death Ray himself? How many of them actually cared?

Not that it mattered; she was just some girl after all. It was the murder that had gotten him into the Evil League of Evil. What was more evil than killing Captain Hammer's girlfriend, an activist for the homeless no less?

A smirk stretched across Dr. Horrible's face as he whipped the cover off his latest invention, a shiny new Disintegrator he had been itching to use. It had been a long two years, but he was finally going to have his revenge. It would be his last act of love before he tore out his heart forever. Today, Hammer was going to die.

A cheer rose up from the crowd as a man stood up at the podium but it was quickly silenced when they realized it was just the mayor. His voice barely carried beyond the crowd, but the villain had no doubt what he was saying.

"Return of a great hero…Blah blah blah…Needs no introduction…Introducing Captain Tool." He muttered to himself, busy setting up the device.

Finally, there was a deafening roar as the mayor stepped down. People clapped and screamed, some holding up signs.

"Sheeple," Dr. Horrible muttered venomously as he looked through his binoculars at the scene. The four or five protesters who had been handing out pamphlets before now held up signs he couldn't read. He squinted and managed to make out one, 'Down With Heroes!' it said in bright red letters, with the HHHH (Heroic Heroes Helping Humans) symbol crossed out.

Maybe they weren't all sheeple, he thought, and truly smiled for the first time in a while.

Captain Hammer stepped up to the podium with a big smile stretched across his ugly face. He looked older now, thinner, and his eyes had certain darkness to them but he was the same old prick that Dr. Horrible had sworn to kill. There was whir and a whine as the Disintegrator warmed up, and the Doctor got into place behind it.

Hammer stood for a while with his arms outstretched, welcoming the applause. Dr. Horrible rolled his eyes and pressed some buttons to warm up the Death Ray. Always the attention whore, nothing could change that.

When he finally did speak, his voice was strong and could be heard on the other side of the lake, "Good afternoon citizens! Yes, the rumors are true, I am back in action—" the crowd momentarily drowned out his words, "Settle down, settle down," he said with a good natured chuckle, "Yes, I have returned to put an end to Dr. Horrible's even reign!"

"Not likely," Dr. Horrible muttered as he looked down the Disintegrator's scope and lined up the shot. No theatrics this time, just one clean shot and it would all be over.

"I'll admit, I was devastated by the death of my dear Penny," Dr. Horrible's grip on the Disintegrator, "But I will honor her memory by doing what she always loved me for," he flashed a smile, "Being incredible; and helping people and stuff."

Dr. Horrible shook his head in disgust, "No mercy," he hissed and pulled the trig—

Out of nowhere, something small but heavy struck the side of his head and he fired the Disintegrator into a playground, turning a slide into a pile of yellow dust.

With a collective gasp, the crowd began to look around wildly for the source of the destruction. Finally, someone pointed up and shouted, "It's the Grey Gale and Justice Girl!"

Floating just above Dr. Horrible's head was a tall woman with shimmering white hair riding on a cloud. Beside her flew a teen girl wearing a mask and cape. The girl laughed as she caught the boomerang that was responsible for his splitting headache. With a couple gratuitous swears he tried to fire off another ray before they could stop him.

But it was too late, and the woman landed hard on the Disintegrator, damaging it beyond repair. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Horrible. I should have known you'd show your ugly head," The crowd screamed on cue like a studio audience.

Before he could come up with a witty retort, the Grey Gale gripped him by the front of the lab coat and lifted him high over the lake. "So the great Captain Hammer needs bodyguards now?" he hissed, kicking at her. If he could only get his hands free, he could pull out his Laser…

Suddenly she threw him away from her, and blew a gust of wind into his face, sending him cart wheeling through the air.

At his whistle, a large silver disk came flying out from behind a tree and caught him a foot off the ground. He landed on it hard, arms and legs sticking out at random angles like a squashed bug.

The prototype hover-disk wobbled uncertainly under him as he got to his feet, leaving him at the mercy of the wind, and in this case, the Grey Gale. She smirked at him, and tried to blow him towards a bunch of trees. Dr. Horrible ducked closer to the ground, making a smaller target and lowering the disk.

"Steering time," he muttered, leaning towards the people who hadn't run off the screaming. But he used too much pressure and it spun in a tight circle, ramming him into a tree. There was a slight whine as one of the anti-gravity deflectors broke down, "No, no, no…Gah!"

The disk bucked under him, but he held his ground and slightly pressed his left foot down. This time, it turned without too much fuss, taking him out of the trees and slowly towards the stage.

The Grey Gale and Justice Girl had landed beside Captain Hammer and were looking at him smugly, "It's no use, Dr. Horrible, you are outnumbered."

"That's what you think," he hissed as his disk skipped across the sidewalk creating bright sparks.

Captain Hammer made a lunge for him, than ducked to avoid the laser beams fire at his head. The people who had remained to watch the fight scattered like roaches. Dr. Horrible's evil laugh rang through the park, but was cut short by another boomerang shot to the back of his head. A huge gust of wind knocked him off his feet and he barely missed the tree that had been swung at him by Captain Hammer. He spun around wildly, trying to shoot at enemies from all sides but only leaving patches of scorched earth.

The park was a disaster area. A large portion of the trees had either been ripped up or blown down, and a car's alarm was going off in the parking lot, a boomerang embedded in its windshield.

"You're surrounded," Justice Girl shouted, her voice was high and girly, "Surrender while you still have a chance."

Desperation sinking in, his eyes began to dart around for a hostage. Very few people remained, but just a few feet away one of the protesters from before was snapping pictures with her phone.

Before the heroes could tell what he was doing, he made a dash for her, throwing her to the ground. She screamed, and tried to struggle out of his grip. But both she and the heroes stopped dead when they saw the laser pointed at her head.

They awkwardly struggled to their feet, his arm wrapped around her chest holding her tightly to him. "Make another move and she's a goner!" he bellowed as he stumbled a few steps back. He tried not to look at her face, it'd be hard enough to do it, if he had to…

Suddenly, a plan began to formulate and awkwardly tried to reach into his pocket without releasing his hostage. Finally, he pulled out his keys and jingled them in the air.

"I have put enough explosive under that stage to take out the whole park," he exclaimed with a nervous chuckle, "And they're set to go off at the press of this button!"

"You're bluffing," Captain Hammer shouted, "Those are nothing more than car keys," a hint of uncertainty colored his voice.

"Are you sure you want to take that chance? You let me walk away now, or we all die today." He took another step back, and when no one stopped him, another. Finally, he grabbed on the girl's wrist and made a run for it, dragging her along behind him. Why hadn't he thought about explosives in the first place? It would have been a great plan.

He led them back towards the destroyed Disintegrator, whistling at the hover-disk as they passed, which rose and the air and began to follow meekly.

The girl began to object loudly to being dragged along like a rag doll, but Dr. Horrible paid her no mind. Once the heroes thought his remote was out of range, they'd be after him again. He needed to get away.

They tore through some bushes and into a mall parking lot. "Find the van, find the van, find the van," he muttered obsessively, punching the unlock button on his car remote and listening for the sound.

"Those _are_ just car keys," the girl cried indigently and Dr. Horrible shrugged his shoulders.

"Worked, didn't it?"

The nondescript van was parked on the very edge of the lot, and the door slide open at his command. He skidded to a halt just in time to reach up and grab the disk before it soared off into oblivion. He also got his first look at his hostage.

She was about a head shorter than him and had a boyish look to her, with a round face and oversized glasses. Strands of black hair fell into her eyes and she pushed them behind her ears irritably, "Can I go now?" she asked.

Dr. Horrible raised an eyebrow. She was wary of the laser gun, but didn't seem frightened at all. "Um, sure…" He said uncertainly; hostages were new territory to him. "Just…Stay here until I'm out of sight, okay?" he asked as he climbed into the van. She nodded and sat herself on the curb, taking out her iPod. I should probably kill her, he thought.

With a shake of his head, Dr. Horrible drove off. Murder was messy, and wouldn't prove anything. There was only one life he planned on taking, but it would have to wait for another day.  


* * *

**_Thanks Iyrsiiea and Coranai for your comments on the original draft and encouraging me to keep going. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 when we discover what Dr. Horrible has been up these past few years._**


	2. On The Rise

**On The Rise**

_In the dark, when it got too quiet, he could hear it. The softest of gasps as she struggled to breathe, her gentle voice slowly fading, "it's okay…" Even as she lay dying she put others before herself, even using her dying breath to comfort _him_, "Captain Hammer will save us…"_

_ There were a few more labored breaths, and then an unnatural silence ringing in his ears. Time screeched to a stop, hovering in the air; it lasted an eternity, it took not time at all. He couldn't think clearly, it was like a fog had completely blanketed his mind._

_ Soon, the clicking started. Cameras flashed like strobe lights in his face and voices shouted his name, "Dr. Horrible, why'd you kill her?" _

"But I didn't…I didn't want this…It's not my fault…"

Billy awoke with a start, his head snapped of his desk where he had dozed off. A pen momentarily remained stuck to his cheek but eventually fell with a clatter, leaving its impression on his skin. Oblivious, he put his face in his hands and shook his head softly, "I didn't do it…Not what I wanted…Not my fault…" he whimpered. No matter how many times he told himself that, it didn't make it true.

They didn't come at first. The parties, the heists, and of course his initiation into the Evil League of evil, made time soar by. Six months later though, the nightmares would wake him up screaming every night.

Sometimes they would just be reliving the event, sometimes it would be Penny's ghost come back to haunt him, and sometimes it would be him that died and the last thing he ever saw was Captain Hammer holding Penny close, both of them laughing at him.

But the worst was the one where he succeeded. Hammer died, he joined the League, and Penny picked him. Everything he ever… It was all too perfect, and he would wake up with tears in his eyes.

Spying the time, he swore softly and ran his fingers through his hair. Was it really eight already? That meant was already late in starting his blog. He swore again.

Everything still hurt from Saturday's encounter with the heroes, his arms, his legs, but most his chest form the hard landing on the hover-disk. The last thing he wanted was to face everyone. "If you don't do it now, people will start to think he beat you." He reminded himself.

Getting to his feet groggily, Billy meandered out of his office to the huge window that took up a whole wall. The sun set behind the LA skyline and he shook his head. He paid a pretty penny for this kind of view and hardly ever got to enjoy it. With a sigh, he scanned the rest of the apartment. Everything was too clean, as if it was a show room rather than his home, even though he had lived there for over a year.

Lifting a particularly unnoticeable painting off the wall, he punched a code into a keypad and took a footstep back as the wall slide open.

Stepping into the lab was like entering a different world. Bright blue and green lights flickered eerily on strange vials of God knew what. Dirty dishes were piled up everywhere, nuts and bolts littered the floor, and old schematics took up all the counter space. In the back, a dusty operation table stood and behind it, a project he was working on for the League covered in a black cloth.

The Memory Eraser was all but functional; he just couldn't bring himself to test it on a living person. He still had a few months left before Bad Horse started breathing down his neck to get it done, so he had let it fall behind other less unpleasant things to do.

It only took Billy a moment to change from his sweatpants to his lab coat, the only two things he ever seemed to wear anymore.

Five minutes late, but there all the same, Dr. Horrible sat at his computer, his black gloved hands folded together and a pair of goggles strapped securely to his forehead. He smiled half heartedly into the web cam.

"Good evening, my loyal viewers," he said without much enthusiasm. He spoke with deliberate caution as he tip toed around the incident at Dulley Park. "I'm sure you've all heard about Saturday's…failed… assassination attempt on Captain Hammer, if you weren't there yourself…" He struggled to keep his voice calm and even as he spoke, his hands flexed on the desk top, seemingly of their own accord. "Um, I wasn't discreet enough and was outnumbered, and it was unsuccessful. And that is all I have to say on the subject."

With a mental pat on the back for handling it without losing his temper, he continued with his heart feeling slightly lighter, "The good news is that the Disintegrator works…worked…like a charm. Unfortunately, it was damaged during the fight. I wasn't able to salvage much, but I did manage to go back and take the out to core before the city destroyed it. So I should have a new one up and running in no time at all.

"Oh, and I also had the chance to field test the hover-disk, which turned out better than I anticipated. The steering is a little touchy, and the stabilizer needs some work, but all in all not too shabby. The, uh, call mechanism was flawless, so thank you Mr. Lobster for that little tip."

A few awkward moments slipped by as the Doctor scratched at the back of his neck, thinking of what to say next. Why did he even still do these things? "Emails!" he announced abruptly, reaching down and pulling out a stack of paper.

"First, nosignal writes:

"'Dear Dr. Horrible, I've been watching you since day one and just have to ask, now that you've gone so mainstream, what with joining the ELE and such, why still make these blogs?'" he snorted at the irony, and laced his fingers together as he considered the question.

"Well, nosignal, that's a good question, I guess it depends on why you become a super villain. Personally, I want to strike fear into people's heart, and what better way to do that than show them exactly what you're doing? I know what you're thinking, telling people what you're up to kind of takes the mystery out of it, but it also instills this sense of dread," He raised his voice an octave and fluttered his eyelashes, "Oh no, Dr. Horrible is going to blow up a building! But when, where, will my kids be inside?" He cleared his throat, "It's kind of like when you watch a horror movie. You know that something is going to jump out at you. You can hear it in the music, feel it building, but you still scream when it happens. Sometimes, knowing its coming and being powerless to stop it is more frightening than it coming out of the blue.

"Next is Arnold C. who asks:

"'What does it feel like to get your ass handed to you by a little girl?'" The Doctor's face flushed an angry red as he balled up the paper and threw it in the corner, "Screw you, Arnie." He spat as he ripped the next email off the pile. For a moment, his anger began to spark, but a deep breath kept it from catching.

"Now, Ayma Moron says—" he stopped short and glared into the cam, "Very mature," he muttered, throwing the email with the other. Now his cheeks were beginning to burn.

He mumbled through the first line before reading it aloud, "Okay, this is a good one. Blasto says:

"'I am a bit of an aspiring super villain myself and was wondering if you could give any advice on…How not to be like you…'"

"Okay, really?" he shouted, ripping it apart. His heart started pounding in his ears as anger rose in his chest.

The next one he made sure to go over it thoroughly, and shook his head in disgust before throwing it away as well, and the next one, and the one after that. Finally, he threw his hands in the air, scattering papers everywhere. That was it! He slapped his hands against the desk. These idiots had no idea what they were talking about, yet continued to rub his loss in his face.

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do?" he shouted in exasperation. _Calm down, Billy, keep your cool. _

"Do you know what these emails tell me?" he asked in a lower, but strained voice, shaking a fistful of paper in his hand, "First off, that you all have very dirty mouths, and secondly, now of you actually know what happened that day!

"After two years of hiding like a damn gopher, your…'courageous'," He made short, jerky air quotes around the word, "Captain Hammer, relied on a couple of girls to cover his ass!" There was a new edge to the Doctor's voice now and his eyes were beginning to look a tad frantic as his flimsy grip began to slip, "One of them was a teenager! Silly me, thinking that a super hero would be willing to fight his own battles!

"I don't know why I expected anything different from him," he hissed, his voice beginning to rise again, "Sure, it's easy to pick on the little guy when he's weaker than you, but once he builds a working weapon and actually makes it to you level you won't even face him!"

Now, Dr. Horrible was on his feet, leaning into the computer screen and shouting, "Where are your balls, man? Stop hiding behind your girlfriend and face me! Yeah, I'm calling you out, Hammer! You and me, any time, any place! Name it!"

Pushing away from the desk and sending his office chair colliding into the wall, he began to pace in and out of the shot, muttering to himself, "If it hadn't been for that Justice Girl and those damn boomerangs…I would have had him…I would of…He'd finally be out of my life…_Dead_." There was the off screen sound of crunching drywall, and he walked back to the computer.

"I…I can't do this…" he murmured before flipping off the camera.

* * *

_**This was suppose to be longer, but I figured three pages was enough :D I'll go through and cleaned it up tomorrow. Please give honest reviews, they keep me motivated and help me become a better author. Tune in next time when our favorite Doctor has a meeting with the ELE!**_


End file.
